Maximus
Maximus Boltagon is an Attilan prince and the brother of Black Bolt. Biography Early Years Early Life Maximus was born into the ruling House of Agon as the second son. His father's and his mother's firstborn was Prince Blackagar, known as Black Bolt. Terrigenesis When Maximus reached the proper age, he entered Terrigenesis. The reaction ended up converting his genes into human DNA, an act which left him devastated by virtually ruining any chances at becoming king. Game of Chance As luck would have it, Maximus' cognitive abilities were heightened as his brain developed at a rapid rate. Memorization became as easy as thinking. However, there was a side effect. Maximus' enhanced mental skills also heightened his emotions, making him unstable, as he experienced over ten times the emotional response as an average (in)human to stimuli. Inhumanitarian As Maximus watched his brother experience Terrigenesis and deal with the aftermath, he shortly reconsidered his chances at becoming king. These dreams were shattered after an embarrassing incident of social discrimination and mistaken identity. He noticed his cousin Triton's absence since his Terrigenesis and investigated the matter. His feelings for empathy and sympathy, magnified as they were, convinced him that his cousin needed his help. His engineering skills led to Triton being able to leave his confined quarters and survive anywhere in Attilan. Death and Hope On the day of the Kree invasion, Maximus was outside of the palace, having expressed his distaste in refusing negotiations. He watched his brother, on a rooftop, decimate the Accuser Warship. He watched the warship crush the palace in horror. He also watched a Kree warrior open fire on him. Triton saved his life, taking the shot which was meant for Maximus. Prince of Attilan Last Chances After the invasion ended and the dead had been cremated, the monarch elections had arrived. The majority of Attilan eagerly supported the man who had destroyed the warship. Maximus publicly protested the decision, stating that nobody had to die if the Kree had been appeased. This led to citizens ridiculing him, claiming that it was his human genes making him commit treason. The moment the crown touched his brother's head, Maximus never discussed the matter again. Inhuman Outbreak In the meantime, the Terrigen Mist spread on Earth across the oceans following the Afterlife-S.H.I.E.L.D. war. Hundreds of Inhumans underwent Terrigenesis and came out with special abilities. This issue would eventually force Attilan to visit Earth. Powers and Abilities Former Powers Maximus was an Inhuman whose transformation erased all traces of his inhuman DNA, making him human. Abilities * Combatant: As all members of the Inhuman Royal Family, Maximus received training in hand-to-hand combat. * Genius Intelligence: Maximus' mind has been enhanced in such a way to grant him genius intelligence, on the same level as some of humanity's top geniuses. ** Enhanced Memory: Maximus has the ability to memorize anything which he consciously thinks about for a short period of time. This has allowed him to teach himself across a wide span of disciplines, ranging from quantum physics to biology. ** Expert Engineer: When used in tandem with his memorization, Maximus can engineer new inventions out of scratch. This ability has transformed him into a high-class MacGyver. Weaknesses * Borderline Personality Disorder: Maximus' life is severely impacted by his psychological issues, which heighten his emotions considerably. This can lead to sudden outbursts, something which can only be controlled through a strict self-controlling of his emotions. Equipment * Com-Link: Like the other members of the Inhuman Royal Family, Maximus possesses a Com-Link which enables him to contact any members of the family. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Inhuman Royal Family Members Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Villains